


Precious Cargo

by Onnoff



Series: AU-gust 2020 [10]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Akako there for half a second, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Space Pirates, Timeskips, keiko is there a lot more than i thought she would be, skipping btwn 3 time periods thru the whole fic, then again it's prob coz i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 10: Pirate auKaito reminisces about the time he and Hakuba first met each other.Whileraiding a transport vessel, you know, as you do.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: AU-gust 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860001
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Precious Cargo

**Author's Note:**

> > River, o river  
> Flow gently for me  
> Such precious cargo you bear
> 
> \- Deliver Us, The Prince of Egypt
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd.

Ever since Hakuba joined their crew, the raids have gotten much easier.

It’s to be expected from someone as meticulous and fussy as the blond.

Kaito certainly wasn’t surprised by the change, with how often he’s had to deal with his meetings getting interrupted by the blond pointing something out. Or having Hakuba barge in on his chambers to show Kaito whatever it was that he was working on. All things that Hakuba noticed and pointed out and fixed, to make their operations run much smoother than it ever had.

“The gas should be completely dispersed in 2 minutes 24 seconds and 11 milliseconds.” Hakuba’s voice crackled in his ear.

Kaito sighed. Clearly his attempts to get Hakuba to drop the milliseconds every time he tells the time wasn’t working. Not a surprise, considering how meticulous Hakuba is.

“Okay, got it,” he replied. Because the last time he didn’t respond, Hakuba wouldn’t stop repeating the information over and over, asking if he heard, if he’s alright, if the coms were still working.

Truthfully, Kaito had grown to appreciate having Hakuba as part of the crew. Considering how they met, he wouldn’t have expected Hakuba to join his crew and his cause. Then again, now that he knew more about the mysterious blond, he was starting to understand why Hakuba asked to join them on the Phantom 1412.

“You’re going after the people who are after Pandora, yes?” The blond asked.

Kaito stared at the blond, trying to guess which turn this conversation was taking.

“Then let me join you. Please”

Of all the things he thought the blond would say, that was not one of them.

Kaito turned to look at Akako, because out of all the people in his crew, Akako was probably the one person with more trust issues than him. Akako continued to observe the blond for a while longer, before turning to look at him.

“I don’t see the harm in having him with us,” Akako said.

That was that then.

Kaito turned back to look at the blond in front of him. Staring earnestly back at him with bright burgundy eyes. He sighed.

“Welcome to the crew, Hakuba Saguru,” Kaito said with a bit of dramatic flair.

All at once, he could see the blond relax and loosen. Hakuba smiled.

“Thank you,” Hakuba said, dripping with honesty. “You won’t regret this.”

Kaito nodded at his new crewmate, before turning and walking off to his chamber.

There were too many things to think about.

“It should be night time for the crew, according to what I can see from the data on this transport vessel’s system. You shouldn’t have too much trouble sneaking around in there.” Keiko’s voice crackled in his ear, relaying necessary information as he fiddled with one of the vents.

He hummed in response.

“There’ll probably be a couple of people still, patrolling, along with some bots. But with your skill and expertise, I’m sure you won’t have a problem dodging them, Captain!”

Kaito smiled at the cheer in Keiko’s voice. She was one of the more sociable members of his crew, making her the perfect Communications Command for them.

Slipping into the vent that he’d loosened up and opened, Kaito relished in feeling grateful for the wonderful people that chose to be a part of his crew.

He snuck through the halls. Sidestepping the fallen bodies of the crew of this transport vessel. If Kaito knew how well the gas would work, he would’ve thought to make it and use it way earlier in his career.

Bless Hakuba and his wicked, wicked mind for thinking of such a clever little trick.

Now all Kaito had to worry about were the bots in this vessel.

“Please do your best to avoid the bots. Instead of just disabling any that you come across.”

Once again, Hakuba had barged into his room like he had no concept of personal space. Was he nagging Kaito again, or was he telling Kaito something important? Maybe it was both? He tried to blink himself awake from the nap that Hakuba cruelly snatched him away from.

“When they’re forcibly disabled, they record whatever data they can before shutting down, and that data will be looked at by the manufacturers. Who’ll then create a way to prevent the bots from going down the same way.”

Kaito nodded as he tried to translate and process what Hakuba was saying into something that he could understand with his sleepy mind.

“The more bots you disable, the harder it will become for you to disable them in the future.”

That got Kaito to wake up.

He snapped his head up to look at Hakuba, who was staring back with a very serious look. His red eyes looked almost brownish in the dim lighting in Kaito’s room. Kaito blinked and tried to find the words for what he wanted to say. There was something he wanted to argue back, but his mind was still a bit sluggish.

Apparently, he kept Hakuba waiting, because the blond was speaking again.

“If you have no other option _but_ to disable them, then please use this.”

Hakuba said, holding out what looked to be Kaito’s gun. Specifically, the one he used to disable bots _and_ humans.

“What’s this? Wait, was this my gun? When did you get this? How long have you had it?”

Kaito shot out a bunch of questions. Because he was pretty sure that _was_ his gun. What the hell. When did Hakuba take it??? Kaito frowned. For a stickler for rules, Hakuba sure does have sticky fingers.

“It’s essentially the same disabler that you currently use, but I’ve tweaked it a little by adding a jamming function.”

Kaito blnkd up at Hakuba. Then looked down at the gun in Hakuba’s hand again, reaching out to take it. It felt pretty much the same as it did before. Which was good. That meant he didn't have to adjust anything to get used to shooting with it again.

He turned the gun this way and that to examine what changed Hakuba had made. Before continuing his conversation with the blond.

“So the bots can’t collect the data.”

“Yes.”

Hakuba said simply.

Kaito smirked at the response.

“Clever.”

“Well, i should hope so. That _is_ what I was made to be.”

Hakuba snarked back at him, a rare occurrence. One that was becoming more and more common as Hakuba got used to being around him and around the crew.

“Well now that’s just presumptuous of you.”

“Is it really, when I’m merely stating fact.”

Kaito laughed.

“So arrogant.”

Luckily, Kaito didn’t come across any bots as he made his way to their target.

He ended up running into some bots as he made his way to the cargo.

Not that _that_ was a problem.

Kaito aimed and shot at the bot standing guard in front of the crate.

Disabled, the bot went down without fanfare.

The bot twitched for half a second before going down.

Kaito assumed that was the jammer working it’s magic to stop the data collection thing that Hakuba mentioned.

Kaito quickly made his way to the crate and got his tools out to crack the thing open.

“Hmm, I can’t wait to find out what’s inside,” Keiko spoke in his ear, “it better be good, considering how much of a secret the existence of this vessel is.”

“Yeah,” he responded quietly as he thought back to how they stumbled upon the existence of this cargo completely by accident, just from noticing a random strand of data that looked off from the rest.

“Well, all that’s left to do is for you to show off, Captain.” Hakuba teased.

Kaito chuckled quietly as he got to cracking the lock.

If he was to be honest with himself, this raid was making him quite nostalgic. The vessel they were raiding was pretty much the same model as the one they raided when he first met Hakuba. He hummed quietly as he busied himself with the lock.

“And what exactly makes you different from other Seekers?”

He had asked Hakuba once, when they were alone in the Observation Area, star-gazing. They’d gotten much closer after several day-cycles of working together.

“I’m his son.”

Kaito didn’t know what to say to that. So he didn’t.

“Ugh, whatever’s in this shipment better be worth all this trouble.”

After a few moments of working at it, Kaito gave one of the knobs a twist.

With one last button, Kaito finally cracked the overly complicated lock.

The crate opened with a quiet whoosh.

A plume of mist lazily spread out from the crate’s opening. Kaito batted his hand over the crate to fan the mist away.

Kaito reached inside to take the very thing he’s been looking for the past 3 years now. The last memento of his father that had gone missing with his death. The reason why he was chasing and hunting after Pandora and the others looking for it.

Kaito held the blue bionic eye to his own eye, then held it up against his eye patch.

They called his father a phantom, a name he had now inherited.

They called him a phantom, so Kaito’s going to give them one.

He peered into the crate to see what the crew was trying so hard to protect, what everyone was trying to keep all hush hush about.

But the only thing that was inside, was a beautiful, sleeping blond-haired man.

Kaito gasped.

And red inhuman eyes opened.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
